Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -99\% \times -\dfrac{10}{20} \times 10\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -99\% = -\dfrac{99}{100} $ $ -\dfrac{10}{20} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 10\% = \dfrac{10}{100} = \dfrac{1}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{99}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{99}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{10}} = \dfrac{-99 \times -1 \times 1} {100 \times 2 \times 10} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{99}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{10}} = \dfrac{99}{2000} $